


Elusive

by nikki9696



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki9696/pseuds/nikki9696
Summary: Alex realizes she's falling for Sam. Set during 3.12 or so





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

> I may be ignoring a bit of canon for the sake of my ship. I’m not even sorry.

Alex Danvers was fighting one of the most insidious and pernicious enemies she'd ever faced. Three hours and counting. She'd been weary at the start of the battle and was even more exhausted now, but sleep eluded her.

‘Fucking insomnia’, she thought. Glancing at the clock, she calculated that if she went to sleep now, she might be able to get in five hours. The sheets, rumpled and laying more in the floor than on the bed, begged her forgiveness. 

She had told Sam that she had left her research position because she needed more action than a microscope and spreadsheets could provide, which was true, but the need to have a purpose was another big part of her decision to become a DEO agent. Research had long term goals that often felt futile. It was slow burn most of the time. Alex liked having a mission and a purpose. A won and done deal that left her feeling that she accomplished something. That she mattered. A mission with a logical, reasonable problem that could be solved with a logical, reasonable solution. A mission had an end, and if you were correct in its execution, a satisfying one. So now she saw herself with a fresh purpose. On a new mission; a mission to save Sam.

“I get a lollipop?” Images and impressions from earlier that day crashed around in an incoherent jumble as Alex vainly attempted sleep. Sam looking mildly terrified and completely vulnerable as she waited to enter the MRI machine. The scent of her perfume. Flashing computer screens. A tearful face, not wanting to be a burden, wanting to be strong for her daughter. Random snippets of text messages from Kara. Blue and white MRI scans. Sam wincing in anticipation of a needle. The relief when it was over. “My favorite." The grin that followed was just...well it was something, wasn't it? Over and over, Alex's thoughts returned to that smile. How sweet it made her heart feel. Wanting to see it again, in a happier context. Wanting to be the reason for it.

Pangs of minor guilt followed. Maggie. She still loved her. Love doesn't die a quick death, no matter the reason for the parting. It lingers, like the scent of roses long after the petals have begun to wither. Was it a betrayal to begin to love another so soon? It's not like Maggie was going to change her mind about kids. It was over between them, at least romantically. It wasn't fair to herself to not pursue a new path when she knew the old one was buried, was it? Of course, there was no guarantee that Sam was even interested in her in that way. They hadn't exactly talked about it. Except...oh, but that twinkling smile...

“Shut up, brain, or I'll poke you with a q-tip”. Rolling over, the sheets tangled, entwined around her legs. Like the legs of a certain someone she wished were here next to her right now. A certain someone with a certain enigmatic smile. “But I bet she'd let you be the big spoon…” it quipped in reply.

“Fuck,” she sighed. Okay, four and a half hours. Alex hurled one pillow in the general direction of the clock and buried her head under the other.


End file.
